Never stop loving you
by Loki R
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

'Hello! This story is an anime crossover but I don't know how to put it in that catagory so this will have to do. But I decidedto put it in the beyblade catagory because the way things look it might have just a pit more beyblade in it however the overall story _should_ havea good mixture ofYugioh and Beyblade in it anyway. Kai is Kai from Beyblade. Atemu is Yami from Yugioh as is Kaiba and Anzu. Raider and Loki are my OCs and this is my longest chapter for anything yet. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mighty Pharaoh Atemu gazed down from his balcony window. It was an extremely warm day so he had discarded most of his clothing, apart from his skirt and millennium item of course. 

The sound of a door opening captured the Pharaoh's attention. He turned his head and smiled softly at the young girl who stood before him.

She was born and bred in Egypt but her skin was paler than death itself, her raven hair hung loosely down her back and her bright blue eyes radiated stars. She moved towards him and Atemu watched the silken fabric of her dress tug against her hips and chest. He chuckled slightly. She had only just gotten here and already he was close.

Well, it wouldn't be long now…

"You sent for me mighty Pharaoh?" she asked.

He frowned slightly. "There's no need for formalities with me Loki, we're all alone and besides…" He moved towards her and gently cupped her face before leaning down and capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss. When they broke off he smiled down at her, love and devotion clear on his face. "Tomorrow you will be mighty Pharaohess and you will be forced to call me by my first name." He said playfully.

She sighed contentedly and rested her head on his well-toned chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and buried his face in her shoulder.

_Knock, Knock_

Atemu growled and Loki giggled slightly. "Come on." She said. "The kingdom needs you, we can see each other tomorrow."

Another thing he loved about her, she understood his obligation to the people and to Egypt and would readily back away should he have business to attend to. That didn't mean that he would rather spend his time listening to a bunch of old geezers going on about crap then being with her.

They reluctantly pulled apart.

"Who is it?" asked Atemu in an annoyed voice. A nervous looking servant girl poked her head around the door. "Begging your pardon my lord and lady but the king wishes to speak with you sir."

"Probably about my dowry." chirped Loki happily.

" I suppose I shouldn't keep my future father-in-law waiting." said Yami fondly.

He bent down and kissed her chastely on the cheek. "Till tomorrow my love."

"Goodbye Yami." She said softly.

He smiled down at her upon hearing her say his name. He then turned and swept out of the room, servant girl in tow. Loki smiled at his retreating back before deciding to visit her favorite spot in the whole kingdom. It was outside the city walls, a large tree that looked like someone had just plonked it really randomly up a hill in the desert.

**At the place just described…**

Kai lay with his back against the tree trunk, the pain in his heart now stronger than ever since he found out she was getting married.

It wasn't fair!

True, he didn't have a grand title like 'Pharaoh Yami' but he was still heir to one of the richest and most powerful families in the whole province. And he loved her like no one else ever could, in such a way that 'Pharaoh' couldn't possibly understand. Kami, he loved her so much…and it was up to him to somehow make her his.

"Kai? Is that you?"

Kai's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as the object of his thoughts walked up to him. Her beautiful dark hair and white dress were carelessly being tossed about by the wind and Kai found himself transfixed with the image.

It was only when she asked if she could sit down beside him did he come to his senses enough to grunt and nod at her.

'Smooth' he thought to himself although he knew she wouldn't take it personally. They had been great friends for years and she was one of the few people who he trusted completely and who knew him inside out. She sat next to him and sighed happily.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A little." She said. "You're coming aren't you?"

'Wish I wasn't, unless you were getting married to me that is.' Kai thought to himself, however he replied, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it." She smiled at him and Kai felt his insides become knotted. He felt a bit nervous himself at what he was about to ask her but he had to bring this up.

"Loki," Kai began uncertainly. "Do you really love Yami?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, looking at him with a smile.

"I asked if you really love Yami." He stated more firmly this time.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

He looked into those beautiful blue orbs sorrowfully and replied, "I don't think you really love him. I mean, all your life you've been told that one day you two were going to be married, that he and you were meant to be together as was 'destined by the stars and seers' but they never really gave you a chance to say what you felt. You were basically just told 'this is who you're going to spend your life with, deal with it.' Kai thought he was sounding a bit silly now so he cut to the chase. "What I really mean is do you really love Yami and do you love him enough to marry him tomorrow?"

She stared at him in shock, not just because of what he asked her but because she knew he was right. No one had ever considered her feelings, or asked if she did love Yami.

Wait.

Did she love Yami? She cared about him deeply yes, but was she ready to marry him? If she did she'd never be able to go back, if it turned out she didn't love him there was nothing she could do. Marriage is final here. But did Yami even love her or did he just believe what he had been told as well?

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Kai. "Why…" she started. "Are you asking me this? Why do you care if I don't love him or aren't ready to marry him?"

He looked at her, this was his chance, his chance to finally show her how he cared about her, his first and only chance to make her see that she belonged with him.He leaned over, his fingers brushing through that soft silk hair of hers to finally, gently cup her cheek and bring her face towards his.

She was frozen, unable to move or tear her eyes away from his face.

His ember eyes glanced down at her luscious pink lips before capturing them with his own. Just as he had imagined her lips were soft and warm and he wrapped his other arm around her waist and gently brought her closer to him.

All of a sudden her arms wrapped around his neck bringing them even closer together if possible. Needless to say that Kai was stunned to say the least but very, very happy. He pressed his lips harder against hers as she responded and gently nipped at her bottom lip silently begging for entrance. She cautiously parted her lips and allowed his tongue to enter and explore her mouth. He relished in the taste of her, the warmth radiating off her compressed body was driving him over the edge, and he didn't know how much longer he could control himself.

But something was nagging at the back of his mind, frustrated at having to divert his attention away from the beauty in front of him, Kai quickly gave it a once over. 'Does she even love you?' a snide voice from the back of his head asked him. ' Or is she just doing this so as not to hurt your feelings?'

Kai tried his hardest to ignore the voice, which he prayed was wrong. Especially now, they were breaking off the kiss from lack of oxygen and Kai had decided to tell her the truth. "I love you," he whispered stroking her face lovingly. " I always have and I always will." So saying he leaned in again for another passionate kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………

Loki wondered if Kai had any idea about the maelstrom of emotions he had let lose in that one kiss. When his warm lips pressed against hers she found herself reliving every moment of her young life. Images of her blading with Julia, dueling with Mai, going on picnics with Hiro and Tyson, Yami telling her he loved her, Yami kissing her, Yami's face replaced by Kai's. Then suddenly the flashbacks were replaced by a vision.

Loki broke away from _him_, startling both herself and Kai. He looked at her confused, she had welcomed his advances, why did she break off? She stared at him, eyes opened wide before turning and ran back down to the city gates.

"Wait!" He called after her. He didn't want her to leave him, he hadn't meant to chase her away but she just kept running all the same, never looking back. Kai had told her that he loved her, Yami said the same thing but when Kai said it something was different. After that vision she knew she couldn't stay here, this wasn't her home anymore and these people weren't her friends. She was so much faster than Kai, he couldn't keep up with her. He collapsed onto his knees, gasping for breath and watched her run back home.

"I love you." He whispered.

Kai stayed awake that night lying in bed never forgetting the feel of her in his arms, her lips against his. He sat up, determined that if she really did not feel the same way, he would go to her tomorrow before the wedding and apologize profusely for his actions. If he was going to lose her love he most definitely did not want to lose her friendship.

'No matter how much it hurts, if she wants Yami she'll get Yami, as long as she's happy.' Thought Kai sadly.

_**The next day...**_

"Your majesty! Pharaoh Atemu! Prince Raider! Somebody!" screeched Anzu as she rushed through the halls of the palace to finally burst into the throne room, out of breath and lost in tears.

"What is the meaning of this girl?" demanded Prince Raider. "Can't you see we're busy making the final preparations to my sister's wedding?"

"She's gone!" Anzu bawled.

"Who? Who's gone?" asked Kaiba quickly.

"LOKI!" she screamed.

Silence overtook the room.

"What?" asked Yami quietly as if trying to convince himself he heard wrong.

Anzu's body was wracked with sobs as she held up a note written in Loki's messy scrawl. Yami made for it but Raider was too quick for him. He read out loud:

_Anzu, I want to make it clear from the start that this is no one's fault. Its just something that I have to do, and I can't stay here to do it. Please tell everyone that I love them all very much and that I am so sorry for doing this especially to Yami right before our wedding. I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back or if I'll ever see any of you again but if I do it'll be of my own choice. Please do not look for me as I can assure you right now it'll be a waste of time, you will not find me, I will come to you. Loki_

Raider choked up through the middle of the letter but still managed to finish it, his sister…his twin was gone. His caramel colored eyes brimmed with tears and his shoulders began to shake.

Everyone was standing still, some had tears streaming down their faces, others were just in shock.

Loki was the heart and happiness of this kingdom, she loved everyone and everyone loved her. For her to do something like this was laughable except she had done it. She'd left. She was gone.

"Loki." A voice whispered.

Everyone turned to Yami, he was supposed to marry her today, she had seemed so happy yesterday during the preparations for it…why did she leave him?

He started crying, he collapsed on his knees, tears creating two bitter streams on either side of his face.

"Loki!" he cried.

Loki placed a hand over her heart and winced, she was far from the city but she and Yami were still connected. She could feel the pain she had caused him…but there was no going back now.

She rode on, sure of her destination and positive of the identity of the person whose eyes were watching her from above.

* * *

Review please. The next chapter will be up pretty sharpish just to let yous know but let me know how this is going so far. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

IMPORTANT NOTE : In my story the 'hikari' is the _female_ part of the soul, Loki is Yami's hikari. Yugi, Ryou and Malik are all the younger brothers or the twin of Yami, Bakura and Marik. Also the characters are part of a very special anicent people so they don't age like we do (lucky them eh?) so even though we've gone 5,000 years in the future they're still their teenage selves.

**5,000 years later**

Beep, beep, beep. Yugi groaned quietly as that contraption from hell sentenced him to a time of waking up early. Rolling over, he turned off the alarm and went to wake his older brother who by some wonderful enchantment would probably be able to sleep peacefully even if a blue eyes white dragon burst into his room and set the duvet on fire.

"Yami, come on."

"Nngh," was the only reply that Yugi received. Frowning slightly, Yugi moved his mouth closer to Yami's ear and yelled, "DARK MAGICIAN, ATTACK!"

Up shot Yami before calling out drowsily, "HA, take…that…Kaiba?"

Yami glared at his younger brother laughing hysterically on the floor.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't ground you right now."

Yugi stopped his laughing and pretending to be deep in thought answered, " Because then you'd have to walk to school by yourself, I would be annoyed at you and also upset that I went to all that trouble of getting you up but then I couldn't even go see the blading?"

"Blading?" questioned Yami before remembering that there was a beyblading tournament starting today and that Yugi had wanted to go and watch all their old friends play.

Yami scoffed and pulled the covers back over his head. "Not going." He said.

"What? Why?" Yugi questioned. "I want to see Max and Hillary and Raider-"

"I said no." Yami replied firmly.

"Onee-chan would have let me go." Muttered Yugi angrily before he could stop himself.

Yami stiffened and pulled the covers closer around him as if they offered protection from the world surrounding him.

"Y-Yami? Onii-chan I'm sorry…I'll…I'll go get us some breakfast." Said Yugi quietly as he left the room.

Yami sighed.

It wasn't Yugi's fault, nor was it the fact that Yami just didn't really like blading (much like how most bladers didn't really like dueling) it was just still a bit painful for him to see everyone so happy together with the exception of one.

Also blading was her favorite sport, Yami smiled fondly at the memory. Once they had spent four hours arguing because she wanted to watch someone or other blade but he didn't want to. It had ended in her using her puppy eyes, him giving in and then both realizing the match was over.

Sulking and cuddling had followed shortly after.

Yami threw back the covers and lay eagle spread on the mattress.

A lot had happened over the past 5,000 years…everyone had grown up and changed, some for the better, some for the worse. It was kind of sad, that some of Yami's best friends who he had known for years could change so drastically even in a short time of a few months. The kingdom itself had entered the 'worse' category, so much so that most of the younger generation (along with some grandparents) had left their home city and had put down roots in other countries, mostly in Japan but there were some exceptions.

'And why has the kingdom gone to pot? Well let's see…' Yami thought to himself dryly. 'The king was revealed to have had quite a few affairs resulting in several illegitimate children all from different women, the prince has left his home and is ruining riot all over the world, the queen has been ill of health ever since her daughter disappeared who was my fiancée and whose dead body is presumed to be just lying in the desert somewhere!' Yami finished angrily.

He sighed again as Yugi walked in, smiling and carrying a large tray stacked with food. 'Nope.' Thought Yami wearily to himself as he reached for a bowl of cereal. 'Not going to watch any blading today.'

**At the Beystadium…**

"Attention everyone! May I have your attention please." Began Mr. Dickinson. The crowd in the stands cheered one last time before a hush came over them as they listened to what Mr. Dickinson had to say.

"Thank you, before we begin this years tournament I have a couple announcements to make. First off, Hiro Kimonya will once again be coaching the team Grevolution, so I think we should all have a big round of applause for him!"

As requested, the stadium erupted with cheers and chants of 'Hiro, Hiro!' even some teams clapped and Tyson grinned his goofy grin at his older brother. The quiet returned once more as Mr. Dickinson held up his hand, signaling he was ready to continue.

"Secondly…I know this is slightly unusual but I will be allowing another team to compete in the tournament."

"Huh?" was the general reaction all around.

"This team has just recently formed and so this will be the first time for any of them competing in a tournament before, however I believe they are skilled enough to blade at this level."

Gesturing to the opening door at his left, Mr. Dickinson announced, " Allow me to introduce…the Academy Bladers!"

* * *

I think I'm beginning to like cliff hangers...as long as I'm doing them of course! But I'm sure the rest of you are imagining me blowing up in your heads, I'm using them that much. SORRY BUT IT HAS TO BE DONE. (I AM NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN WHY THOUGH)

Incase you were wondering, when Yugi says 'Onee-chan' he literally means 'big sister' but it can also be used towards sister figures. Loki and Yami didn't get married but Yugi still sees her as his family. (just sounds so cute doesn't it? ) And when he says 'Onii-chan' it means 'big brother' cause Yami is his big brother (in this fic, in all others they should be together as a couple!)

Anyway REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW HOW THIS IS COMING, IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO ANSWER BEST I CAN. -


End file.
